dublagempediafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Márcio Marconato
Márcio Marconato é um dublador brasileiro. Márcio Marconato é irmão do também dublador, Alexandre Marconato. Trabalho Filmes: * Michael Peña em Crash - No Limite; Homem-Formiga. * Sam Riley em 13: O Jogador; Na Estrada. * Adam Chambers em Garota Vs. Monstro. * Andrew Keegan em Amor, Felicidade ou Casamento * Ashton Moio em A Vila do Medo. * Boris Martinez em Jogo Macabro * Christopher Gorham em O Outro Lado do Céu. * Daniel Brühl em Rush: No Limite da Emoção (2a. Dublagem). * Ed Trotta em Mais um Besteirol ao Extremo. * Henry Cho em Material Girls * Jamie Bell em Jane Eyre - 2011. * Jamie Foxx em Código de Conduta. * Jason Schwartzman em O Grande Hotel Budapeste. * Jean-Hugues Anglade em História de um Massacre. * Jonathan Silverman em Se Beber, Não Entre no Jogo. * Jordan Bridges em Phantom - A Última Missão. * Joseph Sikora em O Código * Julian Barratt em Ilha do Tesouro. * Lee Biolos em Grito de Horror 3 - A Nova Raça. * Luca Lionello em A Paixão de Cristo. * Lucas Black em Terra Prometida. * Mike Pyle em Soldado Universal 3: Regeneração. * Nick Cannon em Bobby. * Philip Seymour Hoffman em O Homem Mais Procurado. * Tom Welling em JFK - A História Não Contada. * Vincent Cassel em Um Método Perigoso. * Vincent Piazza em Provas e Trapaças. * William Gregory Lee em Perigosas. Seriados e Menisséries * Sam Claflin (Richard) em Os Pilares da Terra I - Destruição do Templo (DVD); Os Pilares da Terra II - Redenção (DVD). * Adam Scott (Pat Anderson) em Eastbound & Down. * Anatole Taubman (Remigius) em Os Pilares da Terra. * Augustus Prew (Príncipe Alfonso de Nápoles) em Os Bórgias. * Charlie Weber (Frank Delfino) em How To Get Away with Murder. * David Norona (Salvador Rosa) em Lipstick Jungle. * Dylan Bruce (Paul Dierden) em Orphan Black. * Elliot Villar (Thomas Schmidt) em Gotham. * Gabriel Mann (Nolan Ross) em Revenge. * Gerardo Trejoluna (Horácio García) em Duas Luas. * Giles Matthey (Jordan Reed) em 24 Horas: Viva Um Novo Dia. * Graham McTavish (Urbo) em Roma. * John Cho (Andy Brooks) em Sleepy Hollw. * Ken Leung (Dr. Topher Zia) em The Night Shift. * Kyle Pryor (Marcus) em Spartacus. * Mark Gatiss (Mycroft Holmes) em Sherlock. * Nicholas Lea (Agente Gardiner) em Continuum. * Paul Greene (Philip McAdams) em Bitten. * Scott E. Miller (Felix Drake) em The Killing. * Scott Foley (Patrick Devins) em True Blood - SBT. * Sean Maguire (Robin Hood) em Once Upon a Time. * Warren Christie (J.P.) em Rush (2014). * Willie Garson (Stanford Blatch) em Sexo e a Cidade. * Yannick Bisson (Alex Webster) em Beauty and the Beast. Desenhos: * Braeburn (5ª temporada) em My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica. * Cabeça em Futebol de Rua. * Chevdet em Neighbors from Hell. * Dr. Fump em Homem de Ferro e Hulk: Super-Heróis Unidos. * Dutch em MotorCity * Fire Leo em Viewtiful Joe * Heavy Duty em Sigma 6 * Peter em Deu a Louca na Branca de Neve - Redublagem. * Robbie em Gravity Falls: Um Verão de Mistérios. * Sideswipe em Transformers: Robots in Disguise * Thor em Thor - O Filho de Asgard. * Tio Rico em Napoleon Dynamite. * Jack Darby e Tailgate em Transformers Prime. * Mel e Archibald em Os Incríveis Espiões. Animes: * Akira em Efeito Cinderela. * Akira Saiga em B-Daman Crossfire * Átila em Pokémon: Raikou, a Lenda do Trovão. * Chazz Princeton em Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. * Dartz em Yu-Gi-Oh! * Genjou Kakouton em Ikkitousen - Anjos Guerreiros * Hayate Gekkou em The Last Naruto: O Filme. * Nervin em Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's * Seto Kaiba em Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D: Vínculos Além do Tempo. * Zetsu em Naruto Shippuden. * Boter e Andróide 16 em Dragon Ball Kai. * Isshin Kurosaki (1ª voz) e Uryuu Ishida (2ª voz) em Bleach * Kastro e Leexh em Hunter x Hunter. Novelas: * Ferdinando Valencia em O Que a Vida me Roubou; Que te Perdoe Deus... Eu Não * Arturo Carmona (Santos) em Mar de Amor * Axel Ricco (Aníbal) em Coração Indomável. * Eduardo Carabajal (Dário) em Teresa. * José Guillermo Cortines (Marcos Pérez/ Martín Vegas) em Coração Apaixonado. * Juan Vidal (Henrique "Kike" Díaz) em Acorrentada. * Luis Manuel Ávila (Olinto) em A Tempestade. * Roberto Manrique (Maria Neves González) em Dona Bárbara.